hurt and abandon
by angel of bunnies
Summary: A young girl named Angel had a very terrible life. First her brother leaves her with her abusive Aunt and then she becomes a drug tester by force. Can the chasers help her find her brother and get her over her past or will she fall in fear?
1. how it begain

Me: Heres my 2nd story

Disclaimer: i dont own tai chi chasers just Angel and the cards i maded up **(-)**

Three years of nothing but cleaning and blood. My name is Angel and this is my story. For one full year I waited for my brother to come back and save me but he never did. My aunt told me that he ran away from me because he don't love me and didn't want to be saddled with the responsibilities of raising a younger sibling. Today I finally snapped and plunged my claws straight through my Aunt's chest and in to her heart killing her. Not knowing what else to do I ran. My body was covered in cuts, bruises and blood. You may be asking yourself why she would hurt me? Its because when I was born my mother died shortly after and on my 5th birthday I grew a tail and cat ears. My brother Finn said he would always protect me but look at me now. I was a drug tester at the age of six.

$$$FLASHBACK$$$

"another fail "said a man in a white lab coat. I lay puking out my lungs as they left. Two hours later he came back shoving another drug in my mouth for the first time in a long time I feel fine but that night I escaped

$$$ END OF FLASHBACK$$$

I ran for what seemed like hours but I had seen a tiger like air ship and the door was OPEN! They're bad luck is my good luck so i quietly walked inside. It was dark but my night vision kicked in and I walked over to a couch and laid down to sleep for an hour or two before getting up again. I got as much food as I could carry. When I went to leaved I discovered that the door was locked. 'Oh-no!' I thought. I looked around and noticed a window on the other side of the couch. When I tried to wrench it open it didn't budge so I slammed my body into it and broked the grass. The jagged edges around the window cut into my skin causing blood to come out and leaving a trail of blood behind as I walked away. I walked to a tree a few hours awa and jumped up into the branches and laid back to rest for a bit.


	2. the meet

. me: What up people of fanfiction?!

angel: Angel of Bunnies does not own Ti Chi Chasers, just Angel.

me: on with the story! **(-) **The cards that I made up take place after gate way to Destiny

nomal pov

The Chasers went through the portal to the Suhn world. They walked for what seemed like forever when they across a girl that had blue hair with a hint of pink. Her eyes were two different colors, one was purple and the other was pink. The chasers walked up to the girl. "Hey are you lost?" asked Rai. The girl turned around. "I dont know. I was just walking." she responsed. "Whats your name?" asked Tori. "I'm not telling." said the girl. "Where do you live?" asked Hak. "Nowhere." replied the girl.

So the chasers began to walk once again, after about two hours they heard a tree brand break. They turned to see the same girl they seen before. "What do you want?" asked Rai. "If you are looking for Suhn King i can take you there." replied the girl. "Really?" asked Tori. The girl just nodded her head. So, it took them a long time but they finally got there. "Here we are." said the girl. "Hey! Can you please tell us your name?" asked Hai. "My name is Angel Dragon." responsed the girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I back and yes angel meet her bother but didnt know.

Angel: thats sad

Me: i know but on with the story. This is rated T for blood, ooc (out of charpter) rai, and a sad little story

Angel dragon what a kind of name is that? asked Rai. Rai dont be ruda said Sane. Oh i dont mind it said Angel. Angel give them a liltte tour. And than it any question said Angel before counging... hard. Hey you ok? asked Hai. Angel looked up showing some blood coming out of her mouth. Yes i fine said Angel as if she didnt seen the blood. Here you got some blood coming from your mouth said Finn as he wrip her mouth with a coth he keeps with him. Thank said Angel with a sotf smile. I dont think its good for someone to coung up blood said Tori. Angel sind sadly. Your right my annt hate me so much went my bother letf me she begain to make me slavbe clean and if i didnt do a great job she would take a knife and cut me said Angel sadly. The chasers was shocked they had never heard something like it before. How do think we bevile that? said Rai coldly. Angel bow her head in shame knowing she can pover to rai she not lieing but she would have to show the cuts. i thought so said Rai coldly. Rai if you was to look closer you can see her clothers are torn showing some cuts said Finn. Wow his right said Tori. See i telling you guys the true said Angel. Rai saided notheing. Should i show you some room where you can stay? said Angel. The chasers nodded. Ok said Angel. So after a litte walk she stop. Here we are two people can sleep here said Angel as she open. Inside was a bed for two, a dresser, a little chair. I stay here said Rai. I will stay here with rai said Tori. Ok said Angel. So it was just Angel, Sena, Donha and Finn. They walk for five minutins before stop. This is a other two people said Angel as she open the door. Inside was a bed, a dresser, A rocking chair, and endtadle. will stay here said Sena. Me too said Donha. So it was down to just Angel and Finn. They come to ten locked doors before they hit a room that isnt locked. Well this it my room you can stay here if you like said Angel. Finn just nodded yes. Angel and Finn walked in. the walls was red with a water bed, dresser, and a endtable. Angel walk to the letf where there was a lego home and a ipod. Angel begain to builed with the lego. Angel work for ten mintins before the chasers walk in. You guys walk in like that said Sane who just walk in. What kind of gust room is this? asked Rai. Its not is my room said Angel. Wait is that a water bed? asked Rai. Yes why? asked Angel. Watch this said Rai as went bebead the bed. Rai wait said Sane but rai had all ready jump on the bed knocking Finn who was on the bed on to the rag she had next to the bed. Angel try to hide her lunger but fail badly. You ok finn? asked Hai. Finn just nodded his head. Angel try to said something but she was lunging too hard cause her to coung up blood again for 10 to 15 secands. You ok?asked Donha. Yes i fine said Angel as she wrip some of the blood. Angel got up. I will back said Angel as she leven. I dont like this kid said Rai Bitterly. Why? asked Tori. Yea why do dislike her she seen nice? asked Donha. Her little story is cant be true! shout Rai


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Ti Chi Chasers or Bluebird

"How can you still say she is lying?" asked Hai shocked. "Yea! Hasn't she proven herself to us enough already? How much more do you want from her before you are willing to believe her?" demanded Tori. "What if she is just faking the marks?!" yelled Rai. "You can't fake that!" Sena yelled back. "She's right Rai. You can't fake something like that." stated Finn. "Stay out of this Finn!" yelled Rai.

As Angel opened the door and came in she heard raised voices and yelling in the next room. 'That is the boy Rai and that one is the girl Sena' Angel thought to herself. She then realized they were fighting about HER. Angel was frozen in shock. All she could do was stand there and listen as the others continued to fight about her.

"Rai! She is most likely telling us the truth!" yelled Sena. "Oh! So NOW your listening to a cat freak!" yelled Rai back.

Angel felt her heart break at the words cat freak. Her legs were moving before she even realized. Angel walked back out the door she had just come through and she started to walk away. She continued to walk slowly until she came upon a nice sized ledge that was big enought to sit comfortabley. She sat at the edge and could see the ocean down past her legs below her. 'I wish for once in my life I could find a peson that would be my friend' thought Angel sadly. She sat for awhile before giving a sad sigh she pulled herself back up and headed back to the castle.

When she returned and walked back in this time all was quiet. Angel looked over towards the corner and saw Rai but he just acted like she wasn't even there. So, Angel picked up her ipod from the end table next to her and selected her favorite song and started to sing softly but what she didn't know was that the chaser's were listening as she sang.

**(abataitara modoranai to itte Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora Kanashimi wa mada oboerarezu Setsunasa wa ima tsukami hajimeta Anata e to idaku kono kanjou mo)**

The rest of the chasers had stopped quietly talking to hear angel sing too.

**(ma kotoba ni kawatteku  
Michinaru sekai no yume kara mezamete Kono hane wo hiroge tobitatsu  
Habataitara modorenai to itte Mezashita no wa shiroi shiroi ano kumo Tsuki nuketara mitsukaru to **

**shitte Furikiru hodo Aoi aoi ano sora Aoi aoi ano sora Aoi aoi ano sora  
Aisou tsukita you na oto de)**

Rai was shocked to see bloody tears running down Angels' cheeks.

**(abireta furui mado wa kowareta Miakita kago wa hora soteteiku Furikaeru koto wa mou nai Takanaru kodou ni kokyuu wo azukete kono mada wo kette tobitatsu  
Kakedashitara te ni dekiru to itte izanau no wa tooi tooi ano koe  
mabushi sugita anata no te mo nigitte motomeru hodo aoi aoi ano sora  
ochite iku to wakatteita soredemo hikari wo oi tsuduketeiku yo  
Habataitara modoranai to itte sagashita no wa shiroi shiroi ano kumo tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shitte furikiru hodo aoi aoi ano sora aoi aoi ano sora aoi aoi ano sora)**

As the song came to an end Angel took a deep breath exhaling slowly and turned off her ipod. She then sat down and begain to make lego people. Everyone quietly left the room except for Finn and Rai. Angel got up collected everyone's dirty dishes from the room and left too.

After she was gone from the room Rai exploded "What a freck!" he cried out as he looked at Finn who was sitting in a chair across from him reading a book. "Where did you get the book?" asked Rai in confusion as he looked around the room for a bookself or something. Angel walked back in at this point and laid down by her lego's. What Rai was about to do he will forever wish that he had never done it. "Listen, if you are really what you say you are then you should feel this." Rai stated as he stood up and walked towards Angel. Finn looked up from the book he was reading just in time to see Rai step on Angels' tail causing Angel to jump a foot in the air. When she came back down she landed on her back slamming her head into the floor knocking her unconcious. As Finn and Rai looked on in horror (Finn) and surprise (Rai) they saw Angels eyes slowly open but they weren't her regular eye color they were Re


	5. Chapter 5

Rai still in horro took off leaving Finn alone. "Who are you?" asked Finn ready to attack using his ti chi just in case. Within a blink of an eye Angel turned back to the pink & purple eyes. 'Weird' thought Finn. "What happened to Rai?" asked Angel. "Don't know" said Finn going back to the book he was reading.

At dinner time, Rai and Sena was fighting about Angel again. Donha and Finn was cooking for the chief who was sick. "Dinner is done." said Donha. Angel and the others got their plates. "What is in the chicken?" asked Tori. "I just put a little bit of gravy in it." said Donha. Angel swallowed a mouthful of some gravy when she suddenly got up from the table. When she was a few feet away from the table she took off. "What's up with Angel? Finn can you check on her?" asked Sena. Finn just nodded and got up.

When Finn got to her room she was not there. Just than Rai came walking in. "Ok, where is that freak kid at?" asked Rai. Finn said nothing. Not to be put off from the silence from Finn Rai decided to chance another question. "What's with that other Angel?" asked Rai secretly hoping they didn't run in to her. "What you don't sound happy to see me." said Yami Angel. Rai whipped his head around to see the same Angel he had seen when he stepped on Angel's tail. Both Rai and Finn was halfway in the room but for some odd reason she walked past both of them stopping at the little dresser across the room that Angel had. "Hey! That's Angels' stuff." exclamed Tori as the others ran in the room. Yami Angel did say anything as she picked up a small bottle and shook out two pills. She popped them in her mouth and swallowed them without the aid of anything to drink.

"Who are you?" asked Hai scared. "I am Yami Angel." she replied. "What in the world is a yami?!" asked Rai. "Yami is another word for dark" remarked Finn before Yami Angel could answer. Yami Angel closed her eyes for five seconds before opening them showing that normal Angel was back. "Weird! How did I get here?" asked Angel to herself. "How come you took off like that?" asked Tori. "I am allergic to gravy." responded Angel. Just than they heard a boom sound.


End file.
